Twilight Can't Exist!
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: SEQUEL TO TWILIGHT DOESN'T EXIST! Bella has turned up, but Edward assures Emily that it's HER he loves. Edward and Bella become friends and Emily gets jealous... Will their love survive? And what's with Emily's bad feeling about Bella? What is she hiding?
1. Back Home

**Okay! Okay! The sequel is here! I was waiting for the 200 reviews and i think we were on something like 170, around there, and the next minute i hit the stats button and it said 200! I could not believe it!**

**So i want to say a REALLY REALLY REALLY big thank you to 'Update Please' who reviewed over 20 times with various reviews which closer to 200 got to be something like, 'Bella Swan Stinks! Bella Swan Stinks!' Haha! They really made me laugh! And because it was an Anon review i couldnt go check out their profile to say thank you, so please review again and tell me who you are! I questioned my friends to see if it was them... And they said it wasn't, so anyway tell me who you are so i can give you a proper thank you!**

**Okay, so as you all know this is the sequel for 'Twilight Doesn't Exist?' and it is called 'Twilight Can't Exist!' **

**If you haven't read the first story, please read before starting this one :D**

**Here is the full summary:**

**__****Emily tries to keep Edward from finding out about Bella, but eventually they meet. Edward assures Emily that it's her he loves and he has no feelings for Bella. But Emily begins to get jealous at Edward and Bella's growing friendship and she begins to push Edward away from her and towards Bella. Will their love triumph? And what's with Emily's bad feeling about Bella? Who is Bella? What is she hiding?**

**Please enjoy! And i hope you haven't waited too long!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters, i just borrow and play with them :D**

* * *

My hands shook uncontrollably as we put the bags into the back of Alice's car.

As I stood up to close the door Alice grabbed my hands and turned me around to look at her, "Emily." She said seriously, looking deep into my eyes, "Relax."

I took a deep breath, but it didn't work, "Relax Alice? Seriously? How the hell can I relax when Bella Swan has just turned up!" I shook my head as the hot tears fell down my cheeks, "Everything was p-perfect... Edward and I are _happy _together, we're getting married, I'm going to be one of you!" I sobbed, "How could this happen?"

She shook her head and squeezed my hands, "I haven't got a clue. I never got a vision of her coming... But listen to me Emily, your future with Edward can still happen. You can still get married to Edward and be one of us."

"Can?" I questioned, "You mean you're not certain? Has the future changed for us!" I was becoming hysterical and Alice rubbed her hands up and down my arms to sooth me.

"No. Nothing's changed, but you know it _can _change with a click of two fingers..." she reached up and grabbed my face, making me look her in the eye, "Edward _loves _you Emily... You are going to be _Emily Cullen._ You are my brother's soulmate, the soulmate he's been waiting on for nearly a century. You're not some ordinary girl Emily, he _loves _you..."

I closed my eyes as she said the words and I tried to calm myself.

"What about Edward?" I whispered as my heart rate started to turn back to normal, "What do we tell him?"

"It depends..." she said thoughtfully, "If you don't want them to meet then maybe you should keep it from him."

"Keep it from him?" I asked incredulously, my eyes snapping open to look at her, "Alice you do remember what happened when I hid something from Edward before, right?"

She smiled, "I love that air hostess uniform."

"Alice!"

"Sorry!" she shook her head, "Emily... I don't know what to do... If you want to tell him then you can when we get home."

"But I'm scared." I looked down at the ground.

"I know..." she whispered, "You afraid of losing him."

"More than my own life."

She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and I rested my head on her shoulder, trying to hold the tears back.

"I told you it was a bad idea to go shopping." She mumbled, "Jeez Emily, why do you have to be so pushy?"

Now _that _made me laugh.

We got into the car and Alice began to drive back to Forks.

At least the drive gave me some time to think about what had just happened.

Bumping into Bella Swan had been on the _bottom _of my 'Things to do before being turned into a vampire' list, but when did things ever go my way?

She had been nice, just has she was supposed to be. Her hair was a shade lighter than mine and her eyes a shade darker. She'd explained how she'd moved to Forks with her dad after living with her mom in Phoenix most of her life because her mom's boyfriend Phil had gotten a new job. She was an only child, a complete klutz and got nervous every time someone with a hint of authority talked to her.

But of course I knew all that before.

She'd seemed like a nice girl and she was pretty, very pretty. I just had to hope that Edward would love me more...

We'd reached the house in less than an hour due to Alice's impeccable driving skills.

Alice and I took the bags from the car and walked up the steps slowly. My heart started thrumming in my chest and I couldn't breathe.

Alice turned on the steps to look at me. Her facial expression said, _Calm the hell down Emily, you're going to have a heart attack._

I took a deep breath as Alice turned again and opened the door. She walked into the house as if nothing had happened tonight. All the Cullen's sat in the living room except Edward.

Jasper looked up from his book and smiled at her as she danced to his side. She planted as kiss on his cheek and then motioned for me to follow her to the dining room.

I tried to walk but my legs refused to move.

All of the Cullen's turned towards me now.

Alice ran over in the blink of an eye and took the bags I was holding. She pointed upstairs and I nodded.

I began to walk up the stairs slowly but when I got halfway up I found myself running to get to Edward.

I burst into his room and he jumped up from the piano instantly.

"Emily?" he asked. Suddenly he was in front of me, he cupped my face and looked into my eyes.

"Edward." I breathed, wrapping my arms around him and crushing my face against his chest.

He hugged me for a long moment and then he pulled me back. He placed one hand on my cheek and his thumb rubbed it gently, "What's wrong?"

I stared up into his eyes and was completely torn.

Did I tell him or not?

He loved me, who was I to ruin it by telling him the girl who is supposed to be with him for all eternity had turned up?

But I loved him, I couldn't lie to him...

My heart tore in two and I stood up on my tip toes to kiss him, my need to be close to him taking over.

His hand moved to my neck and he pulled me closer.

"I missed you..." he mumbled against my lips.

His words melted my heart and I felt whole again, begin with Edward calmed me down instantly. I pushed my lips against his again, "I love you." I said, the emotion in my voice radiating from my whole body.

He smiled against my lips and then moved them to my ear, "I love you too... More than my own life."

My heart stuttered in my chest as the words I'd said to Alice tonight rolled of Edward's tongue.

I hugged him tighter and he lifted me up to carry me bridal style. He carried me over to the piano and sat me down on one half of the stool.

He sat beside me and began to whisper in my ear, "I wrote something for you."

"A lullaby." I breathed before I could stop myself.

His fingers traced patterns on my cheek and he pulled my face around to look at him, "_Your _lullaby..." he said, determined, "No-one else's... I thought about writing this from the day I met you, I only had time tonight..."

So he had wanted to write it before he knew about Twilight?

I smiled up at him and laid my head on his shoulder as he began to play the soft melody.

I was going to tell him after he'd finished, but before I knew it... I was asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**So the sequel has started, we are now on our way to finding out what's with Bella and will Edward and Emily be together... All to be revealed later :D**

**So my exams start this Friday and next week will be VERY hectic for me, i have Maths on Monday, Religion on Tuesday, Maths on Wednesday and then Biology and Irish on Friday :/ So i will try and update before then, or else definitely that weekend :D**

**Please review!**


	2. Funny Stories

**Too tired to give an author's note... I really wanted to update this story because I felt bad only having one chapter up... I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'll be studying for my Maths exam on Monday. So I've stayed up to quarter past two in the morning getting this ready for you guys. :D I hope you enjoy.**

**That was just an author's note wasn't it?**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up how I did every morning. Snuggled up in Edward's arms.

But there was one thing different about this morning. Instead of being in my own bed, I was in Edward's.

We successfully pulled the 'Edward and the boys are going hunting and Alice wants a girly weekend' stunt, and so now I had the whole weekend with Edward.

Pure bliss.

I knew I was wake, and I was pretty sure Edward did too because he started planting kisses down my neck to my shoulder.

I pushed my head against his chest and mumbled incoherently, which in my world, was begging for more sleep.

His arms tightened around me as he pulled me closer and I breathed in his scent. He smelled heavenly, better than anything I'd ever smelled before and I couldn't get enough of it. It was like honey and lavender, and everything I loved all rolled into one smell, Edward.

I smiled as his smell saturated my whole body, making my head feel light.

"Morning, love."

"Nuh uh." I mumbled into his chest, "Still night-time."

He chuckled, his breath fanning over my face, "Emily I think you'll find its daytime."

"What time is it?" I mumbled, my voice incoherent.

He laughed again, "Ten."

"Ugh..." I groaned, "Just one more hour."

"Emily." He moaned.

"Don't moan at me Edward Cullen, it's _your _fault."

"And why is that Emily Roberts..." I heard his smile, "Soon to be Cullen."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, but I answered him seriously, "Number one, your bed is _incredibly soft. _And number two, I love lying in your arms."

He chuckled again, his breath moving my hair to fall down my neck and tickle my skin. But I was too tried to move.

"So can I have another hour? Gorgeous fiancé of mine?" That word always got Edward on my side.

He stayed silent for so long I wondered what was wrong. I opened one eye to look at him and I saw his expression was one of deep concentration, almost as if he was listening to something.

He smiled his crooked smile at me and nodded, "One more hour."

I giggled, realisation dawning on me, "Were you talking to Alice?"

"I was listening. She was talking." He nodded.

I turned my head towards the door, "Thank you Alice."

"She said no problem." Edward smiled.

I sighed and snuggled deeper into the circle of his arms. I felt a soft fabric against my skin and opened my eyes and looked down. I was wearing one of Edward's hoodies...

I glanced up at him again and he smiled, "You fell asleep last night and it was the nearest thing I had."

I giggled, "I don't mind." I said, closing my eyes and laying my head on his chest.

I could feel sleep fast approaching again, but before it took over completely, I had a niggling feeling, something bad that had happened... But I was too happy to remember it, but I would, I knew I would.

* * *

I remembered.

When I'd woken up the hour later Edward had taken me downstairs to get me some breakfast and I'd giggled at Emmett and Jasper's howls, Rosalie's wink and Esme's smile as I walked into the kitchen in Edward's hoodie.

But when I laid eyes on Alice. It all came flashing back.

Every minute, every thought, every longing for Edward, every longing to feel safe again and not have the love of my life taken away from me...

Edward's hand on my own calmed me down and when he noticed my agitation he kissed me softly, erasing all bad thoughts from my head.

The rest of the day continued like that. Every time something crept up on me I would kiss Edward or snuggle into his embrace, anything to feel better.

* * *

The sun was setting and the Cullen house was quiet. We all sat in the living room, a couple to a couch, as they told me their funniest moments ever.

"Mine's has to be when Emmett got the cookie dough in his hair." Esme laughed, glancing over at Emmett.

Emmett scowled, partly because all these stories were about him.

"Tell me." I giggled.

"Well." Esme sat forward slightly, "I was baking cookies for the children's ward Carlisle was working on then and Alice saw Emmett spilling the melted chocolate down her new dress... So, she decided to change the future." Esme laughed, "She jumped on his back, grabbed the cookie dough bowl and stuffed it on his head..." Everyone laughed simultaneously, "It took him three days to get it out of his hair... Or rather for Rose to get it out."

As I laughed I placed my head on Edward's chest and his arm tightened as it lay across my shoulder, "You okay?" he asked softly in my ear.

I nodded and looked up at him smiling, "Never been better."

He laughed and bent his head to kiss me. I sighed into his mouth and pushed my lips against his to deepen the kiss.

"Jesus, guys get a room." Emmett mumbled.

Edward and I broke away and looked at him, "You didn't mind much before when you were doing it with Rosalie..." Edward smiled, "Or is it because I've got _Emily_?" he teased, his arms tightening around me possessively.

Emmett scowled even more and sat back further on his couch, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I think it's because we're all making fun of him..." I mumbled, blushing furiously.

Edward turned back to look at me, "Well, I'd be jealous if someone else had you."

"Can this room get any cheesier?" Rose asked and I glanced at her, she was trying to keep the smile from her face.

I laughed and ducked my head to Edward's chest again.

Edward turned to look at his family, "Oh I have one." He laughed, the family hushed to silence, "The time Emmett was hunting and thought the grizzly was dead... Then it jumped out at him and he nearly had heart failure?"

The whole family erupted in a chorus of laughter and I smiled as I watched them.

There was no point in worrying about what was ahead for me. Because I knew I would do everything to keep Edward and my relationship together and stronger than ever. I loved this family, I was going to be one of them.

And I would be damned before I would let Bella Swan have my Edward.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, and goodnight!**

**Seriously though, review... It makes me so happy to see them in the morning. :D**


	3. Dooms Day

**The new update is here! I know you guys have been waiting on it and it's the weekend so i have a 'little' time in between revising for my dreaded exams :D**

**I'm not going to rant on, just want to say that i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I held onto Edward's hand tightly. It was Monday morning, which in my book, meant dooms day.

Bella Swan had mentioned that she was arriving in Forks on Saturday and starting school on Monday. I'd prayed that Monday would never come, but unfortunately for me, this dream didn't come true.

"Are you okay?" Edward said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled up at him, trying to make it look real, "I'm fine." I nodded.

We walked into the school and I heard the doors close behind us with a purposeful thud, making it seem as if I was trapped.

I took a deep breath and Edward stopped suddenly, turning to look at me, "Emily, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." I looked up at him, "Nothing's wrong Edward."

"Emily?" I heard a voice call.

My eyes gazed past Edward and I saw Bella, standing at the door of the office, her hand raised in a wave and a shy smile on her face.

I felt my heart stop beating as my stomach dropped to the floor. The moment of truth was coming, Edward was turning, ready to look at who was calling me.

Edward's head turned and I could tell he was looking at Bella, but I couldn't take my gaze of her. Bella's eyes had moved towards Edward and she stared at him, her mouth now hanging open and her hand frozen in the air.

I wasn't surprised by her reaction, anyone would stare at Edward that way, he was totally and utterly gorgeous. It was Edward's reaction I was worried about.

I moved myself forward on shaky legs to see Edward's face.

What I saw shattered my heart.

Edward was looking at Bella, his eyes were narrowed slightly, his mouth turned up in a gentle smile. He was staring at her with a caring gaze... A _loving _gaze. He was staring at her like he stared at me...

I felt my breathing hitch and tears build in my eyes as they stared at each other.

"Edward?" my voice was broken as I tapped his arm.

He didn't respond, he didn't even acknowledge my existence.

"Edward?" I called again, tugging on his arm, "Edward!" I shouted.

I began screaming, "Edward!"

"Emily?" I heard someone call.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Emily! Emily! Calm down!" a gentle voice hushed.

I opened my eyes and stared straight into Edward's.

"Edward?" I whispered.

His fingers trailed down my cheek, "Emily what's wrong?" he asked, his voice was full of pain and worry as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

I didn't answer. Instead I crushed myself into his chest, letting the sobs rack my body, "Oh Edward!" I cried, realising I was in my own bed and I'd simply been dreaming.

His arms wrapped around me in the bed, "Sssh! It was only a nightmare, it wasn't true! It wasn't real!"

"It felt real..." I mumbled, breathing in his scent to calm myself.

He pulled me away from his chest, "What happened?" he asked.

I looked down. I had to tell him. The sun was streaming through the windows, it was Monday morning, we were going to go to school and Edward was going to see Bella. If I didn't tell him I would regret it.

I glanced up at him, "Edward, there's something I have to tell you... You remember on Fri-"

"AAAAH!" Edward's voice cut me off. He grabbed his head with one hand as he held me.

"Edward?" I put my hand on his cheek.

He took a deep breath and looked at me apologetically, "Alice." He explained, "She started screaming at us to get up for school."

I looked away from his gaze. Alice had stopped me from saying anything... So maybe she'd had a vision and it showed everything working out okay?

I was betting on Alice.

"What did you want to tell me?" Edward asked, placing his arms around me again.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I smiled, "Come on, I have to get dressed."

* * *

Edward's hand on my own as we walked into school was making my nightmare seem real. I tried to calm my aching heart as we reached the doors, I could feel Edward's curious gaze on my face, but I couldn't look at him.

We got into school and I automatically looked at the office.

No Bella.

I sighed in relief and looked up at Edward, giving him a smile.

"Emily?" I heard the voice call me and I felt like the ground should swallow me up... But I wasn't that lucky.

I turned my head and saw Bella by the doors of one of the corridors. She'd obviously been looking at her map, trying to find her way, and then she saw me.

She smiled gently and waved.

I tried to smile but I couldn't. I looked up at Edward as he turned to look.

I watched his face intently, waiting to see his reaction.

But he simply looked at her once, his eyes merely full of curiosity. I felt my shoulders relax as he turned towards me, "Who's that?" he asked peculiarly.

That was the question I didn't want him to ask.

"Umm..." I looked down at the floor.

"Hi." I heard her voice, closer this time.

I looked up to see Bella walking towards us. She stopped and smiled at me, then she glanced at Edward and a deep blush filled her cheeks. She looked down again before back at me, "You do remember me right?" she asked nervously.

I nodded, my voice unable to make any sound.

She nodded and looked down for a moment, "Good. I didn't want you to think I was some stalker." She glanced up again and looked at Edward, "You must be Edward? Emily's fiancé?"

Edward laughed, "Yeah." He answered, moving his hand from mine to wrap it around my waist.

Bella smiled, "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

Edward's hand lost his grip on my hip as my eyes closed in regret. Not only did I not tell Edward myself, but he heard it from Bella.

I tried to breathe as a million thoughts ran through my head. Edward knew about Bella now, it was only a matter of time before he started to pull away from me and towards her. And also, I was getting in between them. Edward and Bella were supposed to be together, they were soulmates, meant for each other.

And I was stopping it.

No, I couldn't believe that. Edward loved me and I loved him, Bella Swan could go back to Phoenix because as of now I was never letting go of Edward.

The bell rang, pulling me from my reverie.

Bella smiled shyly, "I guess I'd better go. I have to find my class." She looked at me, "Bye Emily," she looked at Edward timidly, "Bye Edward."

Edward didn't speak and nor did I. We both watched as Bella left, walking down a corridor with her head stuck in her map.

I turned to Edward, "Edward, I'm..." I trailed off as I saw his face.

He looked hurt, genuinely hurt that I hadn't told him.

It was all well and good never letting go of Edward, but what if keeping this from him had severed our relationship altogether? Then I'd have no-one but myself to blame.

"Edward." I started, "I was going to tell you, I just..."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and as I did, Edward spoke, "I have to get to class." He said quietly. He removed his hand from my waist and I watched as he turned and began walking down a different corridor.

"Edward..." I whispered after him.

He didn't turn around.

* * *

I closed my front door and sunk to the floor, finally letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

I couldn't go through with school. As soon as Edward disappeared from my view I turned and walked to Mrs Cope, asking to go home.

I'd almost ran, aching to get home and let my anger and grief flow.

Anger at myself for not telling Edward and the grief over losing him.

I put my hands over my eyes and tried to breathe, but I was becoming hysterical.

I couldn't lose Edward, he was everything, he was my life...

Strong arms enveloped me in the same instant as those thoughts ran through my head.

I smelt his strong scent and instantly broke down as he held me against his chest, "I'm sorry Edward... I'm so sorry."

"Ssssh." He hushed, stroking my hair and rocking me back and forth, "Sssh, love."

I looked up at him as my sobs calmed down a bit, "I-I'm sorry Edward. I tried to tell you, I j-just couldn't bring myself to do it... What if I lost you? What if you fell in love with her by me just saying her name? I don't want to lose you... But I can't stand in between the two of you. I'm not supposed to be here Edward, it's supposed to be the two of you... How can I compete with her when she's your soulmate? The one you're supposed to spend forever with? I love you Edward, I don't want to lose you..." I was becoming frantic again, "How was I supposed to tell you? 'Oh yeah Edward, guess who Alice and I saw tonight? Bella Swan, your future wife...' I _can't _Edward." I gripped his shirt, "I can't lose you."

Edward's lips on my own silenced my rant and I realised within a second of his lips on mine that he was kissing me the same way he always did... And that he was here with me, _kissing _me, he wasn't with Bella, he wasn't not talking to me... He was here.

I melted against him and ran my fingers through his hair as his arms tightened around me.

He pulled away after a long moment and laid his forehead against mine. "Emily." He sighed, shaking his head, "You're _never _going to lose me. Bella Swan may be here, but _you're _my soulmate, _you're _the one I'm going to spend forever with, _you're _the one I love. And don't you _ever _forget that, do you hear me?"

I closed my eyes and nodded as more tears fell down my cheeks. He wiped them away with gentle fingers, "Stop crying... Everything's okay."

"You were upset... You were angry at me." I whispered.

I felt him shake his head, "I could never be angry at you, love. I was shocked that she was here. And I knew you'd tried to tell me, you'd been trying to all weekend... I was simply shocked, nothing more. You know it's not every day that the girl your soulmate told you was supposed to be your soulmate turns up..." he chuckled, "Does that even make sense?"

I smiled and nodded as he pulled me into his arms so I was on his lap and snuggled against his chest.

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

"And I love you Emily, forever and always... _No-one _else, only you." I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him.

* * *

**Did i get you? With the dream? I hope so ;)**

**Please review and tell me if i got you or not :D Or just review about the story, because reviews make me happy :D**

**Oh and another thing.... Team Bella or Team Emily? Just because im curious, the story as been set and the outcome of who Edward ends up with won't change... I simply want to know :D**


	4. Distractions

**Hey guys! **

**I know that i haven't updated in a while and that's why i've tried to get an update out and also why it's quite short in length. This chapter is more of a tied chapter, showing how Emily and Edward are doing and how Emily's feeling. But the next chapter will be much longer =D**

**Also i'm happy that i got most of you with the dream in the last chapter =D Made me laugh so hard with all the reviews! And also i'm pleased that all of you are Team Emily... I'm Team Emily too ;)**

**Ok next thing, loads of people have been asking if Bella is a vampire and one person's question probably touched on what all of you are thinking...**

**Erin asked: Is Bella already a vampire? Cuz you said about her eyes and it reminded me of the way the described her contacts in Breaking Dawn. Also I really want to know how Twilight became non-existent so could you please answer that question in this story. **

**I can't tell you now, because it will just give away the whole plot! Lol But i can tell you that both those things (The vamp and the Twilight Non-Existent) ARE connected. But both of those will be answered in time =D**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I've now got Twitter, Facebook and Formspring. All the links are on my profile if you wanna add me or follow me etc. BUT i now have pictures of EMILY on my Facebook account! So do you want to see what Emily looks like? Well add me and take a look!**

**That's all i've got to say for now, and i know this chapters short, but im gonna give you an EXTRA long one next time =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I meant to ask you guys something..." I mumbled as I sat with Edward on one of the couches in the Cullen's house.

"Yeah?" Rose asked as she and Alice decided on colours for their bridesmaid dresses.

"Is Elvis really dead?"

I heard Edward chuckle beside and I turned to look at him, a smile on my face.

Carlisle answered, "Well... In fact... He's one of us."

"NO!" I shouted, incredulous.

Carlisle laughed, "No."

My face was a picture and it only made Edward laugh harder as I stared at Carlisle.

He turned to look at me, "Sorry Emily. It was a funny thought."

"Carlisle. I always thought you were the serious one."

He laughed, "Most of the time."

I finally closed my mouth and settled back into Edward's embrace.

He put his lips on my hair and inhaled my scent, making me cuddle into his chest and breathe in his.

"I love how the couple who's actually getting _married_ gets to sit on the couch and do nothing." Alice mumbled.

I looked up at her and nodded in agreement. It was true. Edward and I were sitting on the couch, curled up in each other's arms while the rest of the family ran around trying to sort out our wedding.

Alice and Rose were by Alice's drawing board, designing their dresses. Esme and my mum were looking through a book of flowers. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were looking at suit designs...

Edward and I were relaxing.

I felt a sudden pang of guilt, but Edward spoke, "That's the way you want it Alice."

She turned and flashed a brilliant smile, "Exactly. The less you know, the better."

Edward shook his head and I relaxed against him. He lowered his mouth to the hollow under my ear and kissed gently. I giggled as his cool breath fanned over my skin, making me shiver in his arms.

"You okay about school tomorrow?" he whispered.

Edward and I had stayed off school yesterday after my mini breakdown, and we'd stayed off today, partly because it was sunny and also because I told my mum I was freaking out that the wedding wasn't going to be organised in time and so she allowed me to have the day off.

But we had to go back to school eventually, and so we'd decided tomorrow was the day to do it.

I'd become more reassured over the past two days, but also more dumbfounded by it all.

Nothing was as it seemed, or how it should be, which confused me, but also comforted me that Bella and Edward weren't going to be together.

For one thing, even though Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, she wasn't his singer. Bella's blood didn't appeal to Edward at all...

Also, no-one could get anything on Bella. Alice couldn't have visions about her and Jasper couldn't read her emotions.

Her dad wasn't chief of police, but only a police officer.

Edward didn't feel the faintest attraction to Bella, if I was being honest he'd become even closer to me than before.

It was as if nothing had changed, only a new girl had come to school.

That was how I hoped it stayed.

"Emily?"

"Oh." I said, snapping out of my hazy thoughts, "Yes..." I smiled, "I'm fine to go back."

He grinned his crooked smile at me and bent his head to kiss me softly. I moved my hand to his cheek and trailed my fingers along it slowly before knotting my fingers in his hair.

"_Seriously_ dudes! Get. A. Room." Emmett scowled at us.

Edward and I broke away laughing.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "I dread when these two get married, their gonna be at it like –"

"Emmett!" Rose hissed, he turned to look at her and she threw a look towards my mum.

I followed Rose's gaze as Emmett mumbled an apology to see my mother's reaction.

But to my surprise she smiled and rolled her eyes, "What? You think I'm completely dumb? I know what these two are going to be getting up to."

I felt my cheeks turn crimson and I pushed my face into Edward chest, groaning.

"I can't believe she's just said that." I mumbled, pulling away and shooting her a glare.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. But she didn't sound sorry, because after she spoke she turned back to Esme and they started laughing together.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I asked Edward, "Please?"

He smiled radiantly, "Wherever you want to go, love."

"Aw..." my mum cooed.

"Now!" I shouted, getting off the couch and pulling Edward with me.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, walking towards the door.

We got outside within seconds and I took a deep breath, "She's so embarrassing."

"I have a feeling that was planned." He murmured, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

He smiled, "Their planning something extra special... And they wanted us out of the house."

I shook my head in disbelief, "I have a right mind to go back in there..."

He smiled, "You'd much rather be with me."

"True." I laughed. "Do you know what it is their planning?"

He shook his head, "I know their planning something, but I don't know what... They're all very trained in hiding their thoughts from me. And your mother is deciding on flowers with much more thought than is needed."

I smiled, "Well, where are we going to go?"

"Our meadow." He answered at once, lifting me bridal style and starting through the forest at an immeasurable rate.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And please, please, please review! **

**I've realised now that if i get a lot of reviews i ****subconsciously**** think 'people are really enjoying this' and so i update faster... Hint Hint...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Unnatural Thoughts

**Hey guys! So last chapter was short, and i promised a longer one... So here it is.**

**I'll talk more at the bottom, i'll let you read =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I fanned out my quilt again as I made my bed. I was distracting myself and I knew it. Surprisingly though my heart rate was normal, which hopefully meant that I would be able to convince Edward I was fine.

In truth yesterday had strengthened my resolve about Edward and where his heart lay. There was no doubt to begin with, but yesterday had definitely helped.

Our time in the meadow after we'd left the Cullen's house somehow made me fall even deeper in love with Edward than I'd already been before... And I honestly didn't think that was possible. But then again I was falling deeper in love with him everyday. I'd probably burst with it within the next 100 years.

We simply talked about everything. The first moment we'd looked in each other's eyes at the vending machine. Our first class together. Our time in that cupboard that almost made me have a heart attack on the spot. The time at the fair. Every time we'd spent together. And he'd asked what I was thinking during those times, showing his frustration that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

There had also been some ragged breathing and intense kissing. But what was to be expected from an engaged couple, right?

I blushed as I stood in the middle of my room, looking down at my quilt and biting my lip.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around my waist and my heartbeat turned feverish.

"You look nice." His voice was at the hollow beneath my ear and I tried to breathe as he kissed my throat.

"You too." I stuttered.

He chuckled, his cool breath fanning over my face and making me lean back into his embrace, "You haven't even looked at me."

"You could wear a sack and look good Edward."

He laughed and shook his head against my neck before turning me around in his arms. I looked up at him and smiled, standing up on my tip toes to kiss him.

He groaned against my lips making my stomach get the flutter of butterflies that had been occupying it since I'd set eyes on him. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"It's cold out there today." He mumbled, letting go of me and pulling off his blue hoodie to reveal a white short sleeved t-shirt below. He smiled as he put the jumper over my head, kissing my nose when my head popped out of the hole. I pulled my arms through and frowned as he spoke, "Wear this."

"You said I look nice yet you want me to wear your hoodie?" I smiled and leaned into him, "Thank you."

He grinned, "I thought you'd like to wear it. I don't need to hear your thoughts to know you've been eyeing it up lately."

"Eyeing it up? I didn't think American's said that. Must be my Irish rubbing off on you."

He laughed, "I like your Irish accent. I think it's sexy."

"Sexy?" I gaped, "Did Edward Cullen just say sexy?"

He laughed again, pulling me into his arms, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy."

I giggled and suddenly my bedroom door fell open, my mum walking into my room, "Emily you're going to be lat-" Her words cut off as she looked up at the both of us wrapped in each other's arms. She shook her head, fighting a smile as she glanced at the open window Edward had come through, "I'm seriously going to have to glue that window."

Edward laughed, "I can hear your thoughts remember? You don't mean that."

She rolled her eyes, backing out of the room again, "That's only because I'm a hopeless romantic."

I looked up at Edward and smiled, slightly embarrassed, "I wonder what she'd think if she came in the middle of the night and saw me holding you as you slept." He mused.

"Knowing my mother, she'd probably aw." I said, shaking my head.

Edward smiled and let go of me, "Come on, we're going to be late."

I nodded and bent down to pick up my blue tennis shoes. I slipped them on and grabbed my bag from my desk, "Ready?" I said, letting out a sigh.

"Are you?" he asked, suddenly worried. "You're not anxious about today?"

I looked away from his gaze, "I'm not thrilled..." I shrugged and met his concerned eyes, "But what can I do." I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I know you're mine, that's never going to change."

I could hear his smile as he kissed my hair, "Exactly. Now come on."

He took my hand and quickly led me downstairs. I grabbed the pancake and napkin my mum had left on a plate and kissed her cheek as we left. We headed to his car and he opened the door for me as I slid in to the passenger seat.

I ate the pancake quickly and wiped my hands on the napkin my mum had supplied before throwing it out the window.

Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "That's an offense Miss Roberts."

"What?"

"Littering." He said, his voice feigning shock.

"So arrest me." I teased.

"I may have to." He mumbled, his face serious. He turned to look at me suddenly and started laughing.

I shook my head and looked out the window as the trees flashed by. I suddenly wished he would drive slower, my nervousness was setting in now, I didn't want to go to school.

But I had to get over it eventually, a little voice in the back of my head told me, Edward was mine, Bella was never going to take him away from me.

I nodded to myself as Edward pulled into the parking lot. Everyone's cars were already there and I saw them all waiting by Alice's Porsche for us. Edward parked his Volvo and we got out.

He came around the car and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him as my heart stuttered in my chest. We walked up the line of cars until we reached the rest of the Cullen's.

They stood against the yellow car in a line, their arms folded and their faces serious. It kinda made me want to laugh, because they looked like FBI agents on a deadly mission.

"You okay Emily?" Emmett asked, his big brother voice clear as he spoke.

I smiled, "Yeah, I think so."

"Come on guys." Rosalie said, pushing herself off the bumper. She came over to me and touched my arm, smiling slightly, "You're going to be okay..."

I nodded, "Thanks Rosalie."

She smiled and turned, taking Emmett's offered arm as they started off towards the school door.

Alice danced over to us, Jasper by her side, "I'm so happy we're back at school."

"Why?" Edward asked.

She frowned, "To see what kind of fashion catastrophe these humans throw themselves into next."

Edward rolled his eyes and I watched as Alice's eyes flashed to my outfit, "I like that hoodie on you." She smiled, "You look sexy."

I blushed and Edward chuckled beside me, pulling my closer into him.

Alice and Jasper turned and began to walk towards the school as the bell rang.

Edward and I followed and he walked me to my form room, planting a kiss on my lips before leaving again.

After registration I headed to English with Edward and then had the free period with him in the library. Throughout the day I became more relaxed and having not seen Bella Swan, I started to believe she wasn't in school at all.

Alice and I walked out of our History class to see Edward waiting for us. He smiled at me and kissed me softly before guiding us to the cafeteria.

We walked inside and I headed to the food, Edward and Alice trailing behind. I filled my tray with food I actually wanted to eat while Edward and Alice picked their food blindly, looking around the cafeteria at the other students. I shook my head and paid for the food. I waited for Edward and once he was beside me we walked to the Cullen's table.

We sat next to each other and I started eating as they spoke. I looked around me as they spoke of a hunting trip and suddenly I saw Bella Swan walk through the double doors.

My heart skipped a beat as she walked through. She wore a blue t-shirt and jeans with white tennis shoes. Her coat lay over her arm and her bag was over her shoulder. She walked to the food and looked around for something to eat.

I realised the Cullen's had stopped talking and I felt Edward's cool hand over my own as it lay still on the table.

"Are you okay, love?"

I stayed silent for a while longer and then nodded, "I'm fine." I breathed.

We all watched as Bella paid for her food and suddenly she looked around the cafeteria. Her eyes met mine and she smiled slightly.

I stared at her for a long moment and suddenly I smiled back. My hand raised of its own accord and it beckoned her over to our table to sit down. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want her anywhere near us... But _something in the back of my mind _told me to let her sit with us.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked from across the table.

Edward moved his arm around me and pulled me into his chest, "It's okay, love." He whispered, "We don't mind, we just thought you wouldn't want her to sit here."

I looked up at him, fear in my eyes, "I don't. I don't know what happened."

He frowned, "Shall we tell her to leave?"

"Hi Emily. Hi Alice." Bella spoke from beside us.

Edward didn't glance at her, instead he kept his eyes on mine, searching for an answer. I shook my head, "I'm fine." I whispered, low enough for only him to hear.

I turned to look at Bella and tried to fake a smile, "Hi Bella." Her name burned in my throat and Edward's grip tightened on my shoulder to reassure me everything was fine.

She smiled, "I'm glad you guys are back." She looked down, "You guys were the only people I knew."

"Well, sit down. Have some lunch." I said, swallowing convulsively to speak.

She smiled and put her tray down before leaving momentarily to get another chair. She sat down and began picking at her food.

"So where are you from _Bella_?" Emmett asked, emphasizing the "la" making his police man tone sound even more interrogating.

Bella blushed, "Phoenix."

"Hmm." He mused. I looked up at Edward desperately and he nodded at me. "Ow!" Emmett shouted, almost jumping up from his seat. He glanced at Edward and made a face before looking down at his uneaten lunch.

Bella looked curious and then her eyes landed on his lunch, "Aren't you guys going to eat lunch?"

"I eat enough for all of them." I smiled.

Bella nodded, "Sounds like me."

The lunch continued mostly the same. The Cullen's asked questions about Bella, even Edward asked some. But thankfully there were no signs of him thinking anything of Bella. Throughout lunch he would trail his fingers along my shoulder, pull me closer to him, kiss my hair, kiss my cheek, kiss my lips... By the time the bell rang I was nearly dead with love for him.

We all stood up and I turned to Bella, "What class have you got next?"

"Um... Biology with Mr Banner."

I felt my heart stop beating for a moment and Edward pulled me close to his side.

I coughed before speaking, "So does Edward... He'll walk you to class." I looked up at him and he looked at me for a long moment before glancing at Bella and nodding.

"Thanks." She mumbled, looking down at the floor.

We walked to the doors of the cafeteria and the rest of the Cullen's walked to class, shooting me smiles as they left.

Bella, Edward and I all stood outside the cafeteria. Bella looked at us and then, realising we wanted time alone, she walked to stand at the wall to wait for Edward.

I let out a breath and leaned my head against his chest. He rubbed circles up and down my back soothingly. I pulled away to look up into his eyes.

He stared at me for a long moment and then he trailed his fingers along my cheek, smiling gently, "I'm so proud of you. I thought you may have been able to handle school with her... But I never thought you'd invite her to lunch or get me to walk her to class."

I looked down, "It wasn't without difficulty."

He pulled my face up, "But you realise now that there's nothing to worry about?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes." I took a deep breath, "You're mine. No-one else's. Mine."

"And that'll never change." He smiled, bending his head to kiss me softly.

The kiss began tenderly but then, as we stood there and the hustle and bustle around us faded out, the kiss grew. I weaved my fingers in his tousled hair and he put his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer so I was right up against his body.

We pulled away, both of us gasping for air though only one needed it.

I smiled shyly, "I guess I'll see you later."

He chuckled, "You bet you will... I'll meet you after class."

"Okay." I nodded.

He planted another kiss on my lips before turning and walking towards Bella. She looked up at him and they began walking down the corridor together.

_Edward loves me... Edward loves me... Edward loves me..._

I kept repeating in my head until they were completely out of sight. But there were other thoughts trying to get through to me, telling me I would lose Edward. I didn't know where they were coming from, but they were trying to beat down my resolve.

I wouldn't let them.

* * *

**Enjoy? I hope so =D And yes, incase you're thinking it, there IS something weird going on... But i'm not telling ;)**

**I wanted to tell you guys that there is cover art for Twilight Doesn't Exist on my profile, so you guys can see Emily =D There are more pictures on my Facebook profile which you can get to from my profile too. I will be making a Twilight Can't Exist cover too, but i haven't had time yet :)**

**Also, this thursday (17th June) is my birthday! So you're all invited to my party =D I've said this in other stories, just hop on a plane to Ireland and i'll pick you up at the airport =D**

**Please, please, please review!**

**Oh and also check out IsabellaEmery's story Burning Past, it's amazing and she deserves the hits and reviews =D**

**Oh yeah REVIEW!**


	6. Jealousy

****

**I know, it's been forever since i updated. But i want you all to know that i haven't given up on this story!**

**THIS is a VERY short teaser chapter, the next FULL chapter will be up in less than a week. **

**The story isn't over!**

**

* * *

**

"You know you did!" I shouted, tears burning in my eyes.

"Emily! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Edward said loudly, his tone full of exasperation.

I sat down on the couch, taking in a deep breath as the tears fell down my cheeks. In truth I didn't know what I was talking about either, I'd just cracked, started shouting at Edward. Something in the back of my head was telling me he'd done something, something with Bella.

I looked up at him, fighting back the thoughts, talking in a choked whisper, "I'm...I'm sorry...I don't know what happened... I don't know what's going on, Edward..."

He frowned and knelt down beside me, reaching for me and stroking my cheek, "Emily... Everything's fine... What's wrong with you?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes again, feeling my whole body shaking, "I don't know... I just cracked... I went mad for no reason... I'm so sorry, Edward. I know you didn't do anything... _Something _was trying to tell me you had..."

"What something?" He asked, frowning more and getting up to sit beside me, pulling me into his arms.

I grabbed his shirt, burying my face in his chest and letting out a long sigh, "I don't know... I'm scared, Edward."

He rubbed my back, "There's nothing to be scared about. Ever."

I nodded, closing my eyes and seeing the scene of earlier today. Edward and Bella had walked out of class together, I stood there, waiting for Edward and when he saw me his eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around me, placing a deep kiss on my lips. I'd smiled, kissed him back and then, when we'd pulled away, I looked at Bella.

She smiled, a fake smile, as she turned to walk down the corridor. _That's _what I'd seen. Jealousy.

But why would I shout at Edward for it? He did nothing wrong.

I sighed against him, smiling as he hummed my lullaby. Something was going on, and it was dangerous. It was trying to ruin Edward and I.

* * *

**This isn't a proper chapter, so no shouting at me, okay! LOL Anyway, i'll be back soon with a full update. I hope you haven't forgotten Emily and Edward!**


	7. Ireland

"Hello?" Pamela's voice was filled with laughter as she answered my call and I smiled as I heard the familiar accent.

"Heyyyy." I drawled out the sound, just like we normally would when addressing each other.

She laughed, "What's up? How are you? It's been forever since we've talked!" She was hyper, completely overexcited as she spoke.

"I know, but a lot's been going on. And I'm good. Jetlagged, but good. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. We're just enjoying the sun shine." I could hear the grin in her voice. She loved the sun.

"Yeah it's nice isn't it?" I smirked as I spoke and the pause after I'd finished felt like it lasted forever.

I could hear her putting the pieces together in her head.

"Wait... How would you know?" She gasped and I grinned, "Why are you jetlagged? Oh my God Emily don't tell me you're... ARE YOU HERE?"

I let out a laugh, glancing at Edward as he pulled our luggage off the conveyer belt, "I sure am. I just got here!" Her excitement was wearing off on me.

I was in Ireland.

I listened carefully, trying to hear her. But she wasn't speaking to me, she was shouting something and the next thing I knew there was a chorus of people shouting down the phone at me.

"EMILY! We're at City Hall! Come see us!" Pamela tried to shout over the noise and I looked at Edward. He nodded in encouragement and I smiled, reaching to kiss his cheek quickly.

"I'll be there soon!" I shouted back before I ended the call.

I turned to Edward, judging his expression. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you." I frowned.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist as he set our luggage into a trolley and began to lead us from the airport, "Yes. Go see them, you haven't in months. I can meet them when it gets dark. You can suggest dinner or something."

I moved to lean my head on his shoulder, kissing the skin on his neck, "Thank you."

"Anytime, beautiful."

We walked to collect our car. Edward had ensured the car had tinted windows. And everything else that would protect him from the sun... But made sure it was still extremely fast and stylish too. Of course.

The car was luckily at the shaded side of the airport, just like Alice had foretold when we'd booked our flights. We walked down the long tunnel to the car park and Edward soon found the car that was meant for us.

He opened it quickly, setting the bags into the trunk before he turned to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, distracting me from the daze I'd trapped myself in.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled, setting my hands on his upper arms, nodding, "Yeah I'm great."

He laid his forehead against mine and I shut my eyes, enjoying being so close to him.

After the "almost" breakdown I'd had, everything was fine. I hadn't even thought about Bella Swan, and Edward and I were strong than ever.

And now we had a holiday to enjoy.

I moved my head slightly, reaching up to kiss him softly, smiling on his lips.

He kissed me back automatically, his lips were tender and smooth... But they still made me shiver.

I laughed quietly as he tightened his hold on me, "Why do you always shudder when I kiss you?" His tone was teasing.

I still didn't open my eyes, though I could feel his on me, "Because I get butterflies in my stomach." I explained simply.

I could almost hear his smile, and then he gently kissed my eyelids before removing his arms from my waist and closing the trunk of the car.

I moved around to my side of the car, "What are you doing?" Edward asked curiously.

I turned as I opened my door, "What?"

He laughed and motioned for me to look inside and as I glanced in I saw the steering wheel looking back at me.

That's when I remembered that the passenger side in America was the driver side in Ireland.

I giggled, shaking my head at how much I'd forgotten. I'd just become accustomed to Edward and America's way of life.

Edward smiled, coming around to stand behind me and kissing my neck quickly before he jumped into the driver's seat.

I walked around to the other side of the car, getting in and putting on my seatbelt.

I smiled as Edward took my hand and I reached over to adjust the radio, trying to remember my favourite station before I sat back in the seat, getting comfortable.

"Tired, love?" Edward spoke quietly, so smoothly that I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get me to fall asleep.

"Mmm..." I nodded slightly as I watched the road open out before us, Edward being careful to remember to drive on the left side of the road instead of the right.

I smiled. There it was.

Belfast.

The trees surrounded us, the sunlight breaking through every now and then as Edward drove towards the motorway.

It was home that wasn't really home anymore.

Forks was home. This place was... A memory.

But it was good to be back.

I watched the signs as they flashed by; Antrim, Derry, Tyrone. Directions to places only the Irish would know.

Places I knew.

I smiled, my eyes drooping closed slightly before I made an effort to open them again.

I glanced at Edward to see if he'd noticed, and of course he was looking at me, a crooked smile painted on his face.

"You're glad to be home aren't you?"

I shook my head, "This isn't home... But yeah, I'm glad to be back."

His voice was lower as he spoke again, "Sleep, love. I'll wake you up soon."

I didn't need to be told twice. My eyes closed, and I started to dream.

* * *

"Emily... Emily..." Edward's voice was quiet and his cold hand touched my neck gently, making me open my eyes.

I looked at him and he smiled gently, kissing my forehead, "What time is it?" I asked suddenly. I had to meet Pamela.

"It's only gone three. You've been asleep for two hours... I would've let you sleep on but I know you want to see your friends."

I sat up, realising suddenly that I was in bed. I looked around, blinking so my eyes could adjust to the lighting.

We were at the hotel, our bags were lying against the wall and Edward lay beside me in the bed.

I turned to look at him and smiled, "Thank you for waking me."

He shrugged, his smile never fading, "Anytime, beautiful."

I edged myself off the bed, lifting my bag onto it and opening it quickly, searching for a new pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Shall I cover my eyes?" Edward grinned as I started to undo the buttons on my shirt.

I laughed, "No need. You're going to have to get used to this body. Just try to control yourself. I know you want me." I smirked as I said this, rolling my eyes as I slipped off the shirt.

Edward –to my surprise- smirked back at me, "And there was me thinking I was doing a good job of hiding my needs."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing at him as I pulled on the new shirt, unable to judge by his expression if he was teasing or not, "Why hide them?" I decided to play along, this was my best bet.

"Well, I think our wedding night will be all that more special if we don't... _You know..._ Until then."

He _was_ being serious.

I sat down on the bed, slipping off my jeans and pulling on the new pair, turning my head to look at him, "Yeah I think you're probably right."

He grinned, sitting up in the bed and kissing my nose quickly, "But after the wedding I may not be able to control myself. Just know that."

I laughed slightly as I stood up, "Trust me, I won't want you to control yourself."

He smirked, moving to place his hands behind his head as he laid back down again, "Good."

"Alright." I said, laughing again, "I'm going... I'll be back soon. An hour or two."

"Okay, love. Please be careful."

"City Hall is two seconds away, Edward." I smiled at his concern.

"I know. But still. Be careful." He nodded solemnly and I climbed onto the bed again to kiss him gently, "I promise." I nodded once more before getting up, walking to the door before stopping suddenly.

I walked back in towards the bed, reaching to my left hand and slipping off my engagement ring, setting it onto the bedside table.

"What are you doing that for?" Edward's voice couldn't be controlled from the obvious hurt in it.

I smiled gently, "Edward, I've only been gone months. Having a boyfriend is one thing, being _engaged _is another. They'd find it weird." He wasn't buying it. His face was torn. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "They don't know what we do... To them we'd just be another teenage couple..." I didn't know why I was saying this, I wanted to tell people about Edward and I, especially my friends. I smiled, "Okay, how about we tell them at dinner tonight. I'll put the ring back on then, deal?"

Edward smiled, all traces of unhappiness gone, "Deal. See you soon, beautiful."

I jumped off the bed again, walking to the door and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind me before I walked to the elevator, taking it to the bottom floor.

I walked through the lobby, smiling as I saw the sun shining through the glass doors. I pushed them open, walking out into the cold breeze that filtered through the golden air.

Trust it to be windy even when it's sunny. It was definitely Belfast.

I walked through the streets, reclaiming my knowledge of everywhere and everything, grinning to myself as I reached City Hall.

I walked through the gates slowly, glancing around the people sitting on the grass, trying to see Pamela and my friends.

They were at the far corner of the green. I knew it was them because the curly haired girl had her eyes on a boy who was sitting across from them.

That was definitely Pamela.

I walked slowly, hoping I could surprise them instead of them seeing me first.

Luckily they weren't looking in my direction.

I snuck up behind them and cleared my throat before I spoke, "Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?"

The screams that followed, honestly could have deafened me. Edward probably heard them.

I was thrown to the ground and the first faces I saw were Pamela and Roisin, grinning from ear to ear as they looked down at me, "OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!" They shouted together.

I laughed, trying to push them off me, "Calm down!" I shouted back.

They had to stop for a breath and as they moved to sit back down I sat up and fixed myself into proper order, catching my breath again.

"I can't believe it's you..." Pamela said, her eyes were filling with tears, "I've missed you!"

I smiled, and reached over to hug them all, squeezing them tightly, "I've missed you guys so much!"

We sat for an hour, talking about everything I'd missed. How they'd all passed their exams and University was closer than ever. How Niamh and her boyfriend were still as addicted to each other as ever. How Roisin had got herself a boyfriend with an uncanny resemblance to Bo Burnham. And how Pamela was waiting for the College boys.

She always liked older guys.

I wonder what would happen if she knew about Edward and I.

The topic of conversation soon came to me. I had to tell them the ins and outs of my house, my school, Forks as a town... And then it was boy talk...

"Well?" Pamela urged, poking me with her finger.

I laughed, "Well what?"

"That's a yes." Roisin nodded confidently, "She's got a boyfriend."

I blushed, the coloured flooded my cheeks and Pamela burst into a fit of laughter, "Come on! Tell us all about him!"

I told them what I could.

I explained about Edward's and his family, and how he was with me for my visit.

"No way!" Pamela gasped, "Where is he?"

"He's um... Sleeping. Jetlag really got to him."

They all nodded in understanding and Niamh spoke, "We have to meet him soon though!"

"Yeah, we were wondering if you guys wanted to go to dinner with us tonight?"

They all agreed and soon enough it was time for them to go home and get ready. It had turned into a formal occasion.

I waved to them as they drove away in Pamela's car and then I started to walk back to the hotel. I'd have to get money and go buy a dress for tonight.

I knocked on the door of our room and Edward opened it almost automatically. He greeted me with a smile and a "welcome back" and then he pulled me into the room, walking me straight to the bed.

I glanced at the package on the bed and felt my brows furrow, "What is it?"

"Open and see. I had a message from Alice just after you left. So I got the concierge to go and buy us what we needed."

I frowned in confusion, removing the lid of the box before I felt my eyes widen. Inside the box, folded delicately was a blue silk dress. I lifted it out carefully, moving to place it up to my body, looking down at it as it flowed to my knee, the halter neck and diamond sparkles adding to it perfectly.

"It's beautiful..." I breathed.

Edward smiled, reaching into another box and pulling out a new clean, crisp shirt and suit trousers.

I stood up onto my tiptoes, kissing him softly, "Thank you."

He kissed me in return, brushing his nose past mine, "Anything for you..."

* * *

I fixed my hair into a messy bun, sliding another clip in to hold it in place before I lifted the dress, pulling it on slowly and moving to tie the silk ribbon around my neck.

Edward's cool fingers took over from mine and I glanced in the mirror, seeing him standing behind me in his shirt and trousers, his hair still slightly wet from his shower.

I smiled and once he was finished tying the dress his fingers lingered over my neck and shoulders, cooling my overheated skin from the shower.

I shut my eyes and suddenly his lips replaced his fingers. He moved his hands around my waist, pulling me back against him and I sighed, moving my head back to lie on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his lips as they moved to my jaw.

He hummed gently, trailing his lips slowly along my jaw and up my cheek, inhaling slightly as he did.

I took a breath, opening my eyes to glance in the mirror, watching him for a second before smiling gently, speaking low, "Control yourself, Cullen."

He stopped his actions slowly, opening his eyes to meet mine in the mirror, smiling on my skin, "You're lucky we aren't married yet."

I laughed quietly as he gently pulled away from me. Suddenly he lifted my left hand, slipping my engagement ring onto my finger and kissing my cheek, "Time to tell your friends."

I look a breath of courage, nodding as I glanced down at my ring, "Time to tell my friends."


	8. Friends

"Emily, calm down! It'll be fine!" Edward said confidently, pulling my seat out from the table.

I sat down slowly, fixing my dress and looking at him as he sat in the seat beside me, "Easy for you to say. It's impossible for you to have a heart attack."

"But you won't be having one either. Trust me." He nodded, taking my hand in his firm grasp.

I looked around me at the restaurant and when my eyes cast over the door I saw it open slowly and Pamela and Roisin walk in leisurely.

I squeezed Edward's hand instinctively, "They're here."

Edward glanced up quickly, looking at them before nodding, "It'll be fine Emily... Plus, it should be me who's nervous." He smirked.

I frowned as I looked at him, "And why's that?"

"Because they may not approve of me."

I let out a laugh, shaking my head, "You're crazy. Don't be silly."

"Well then don't you be silly!" He grinned.

I smiled at him, reaching to kiss his cheek, "Fine. No silliness."

"Silly? Who's being silly?" Pamela's voice came from behind me and I turned my head quickly to look at her.

My movement gave her and Roisin their view of Edward and I watched, half in pleasure and half in discomfort, and their eyes widened at him.

"No-one. Not us anyway... Sit down." I motioned for them to take the seats across from us and they moved slowly, blinking in unison at Edward and his perfection.

Edward moved a little, using his free hand to fix his jacket before he reached for their hands, "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you both." He said, smiling as he shook both their hands after the other.

"Yeah... Nice to meet you." They both said, clearing their throats and moving their gaze to me.

I tried to paste a smile on my face, squeezing Edward's hand as hard as I could, "Yeah... This is my boyfriend..."

"Wow." Roisin commented before she shook her head, "Sorry." She laughed nervously.

Edward looked down at the table, laughing before he looked up for the waiter, calling him over politely so we could order drinks.

"So... How long have you guys known Emily? Far longer than I have I'm guessing." Edward smiled at them, and I breathed a sigh of relief at his attempt to make conversation.

"Almost five years now. We went to school together until she moved away to America." Pamela said, nodding at Edward as she smiled back.

"I see... Is she really as crazy as she acts?" Edward grinned and I looked up at him in shock.

"I'm not crazy!" I protested.

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, kissing my nose before he turned to hear the answer from my friends.

"Yes." Roisin answered, "Definitely."

Our drinks came then and Edward stood up, letting go of my hand as he spoke, "I'll be right back ladies. Just going to the restroom."

I watched as Edward walked away, waiting for the wrath of words that was going to come from my friends any minute...

"OH MY GOD!"

"Emily!"

"I had no idea he was... THAT GORGEOUS."

There it was...

I bit my lip as I laughed a little, "Well... He's Edward." I tried to shrug as nonchalant as I could, "He's perfect."

"Hell yeah he's perfect. You're one lucky girl Emily."

I smiled, "Yeah I am."

"And he's one lucky guy too." Pamela put in, grinning widely.

I laughed and shook my head, watching the doors of the toilets as they opened again and Edward walked back out, "Can you guys please try to behave? Please? No drooling."

Pamela made the effort to wipe her mouth, winking at me as she laughed, "No drooling."

Edward sat down again, picking up my hand in his and starting another conversation with my friends. It was easier than I thought. He liked them, and they certainly liked him, which meant that the conversation flowed easily.

The waiter came and took our orders for our food and when he left I squeezed Edward's hand, nodding to him a little.

Edward knew what I was getting at and so he started to change the subject, "Pamela? Roisin? Emily and I have something to tell you guys..."

Pamela and Roisin looked at each other and then glanced at me, "What is it?"

I brought my left hand out from under the table, "Edward asked me to marry him..." I watched as their eyes flashed to my hand, "And I said yes..."

We all stayed quiet for a long second and Edward rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand to calm me.

"You're getting married?" Pamela asked quietly.

I nodded a little, my voice tiny as I spoke, "Yes..."

Suddenly there was a chorus of screams and they both lunged for Edward and I, hugging us tight and congratulating us.

"You mean... You're happy for us?" I asked breathlessly as they sat back down again.

"Happy? Of course we are! As long as we're invited!" Roisin nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't be stupid. Of course you're invited!" I grinned, leaning in to Edward as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

When the food arrived I had no clue who it was until he spoke, "Emily?"

I looked up as the plate was set onto the table, blinking as I tried to recognize who was talking to me.

He set Roisin's plate down on the table so his hands were free, "Ryan. Don't you remember me?"

Ryan.

I stayed quiet for a long moment before I jumped up from the seat, hugging him tight, "Oh my God! Ryan!"

He grinned, hugging me tight, "God it's been forever! How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"You know, working and studying. Hopefully going to England to University. How about you?"

"Oh. I live in America now. I'm just visiting..." I suddenly remembered that there were people at the table. One of them being Edward. I turned slightly, motioning to Edward with my hand, "This is my boyfriend Edward."

Edward stood up and I looked at his face. It was as hard as stone. He held out his hand to Ryan and he shook it slowly, "Fiancé actually."

"Right." I nodded, "Fiancé."

Edward's eyes moved to mine and he stared down at me. I couldn't tell the emotion behind his features. He was like a statue.

I glanced at Ryan and watched as his eyes widened, "Fiance? You mean you're getting married."

I smiled gently and nodded, "Yeah I am."

"Wow... Don't you think you're a little young?"

I frowned, "No I don't. I love Edward and I want to marry him."

He looked at me for another long moment before he nodded, "Alright well... I have to go... I have people to serve. See you Emily."

"Yeah... Bye..." I smiled slightly and held up my hand in goodbye.

I sat back down beside Edward, glancing at him again. But he wasn't looking at me, he was starting to eat his meal in silence.

I frowned to myself, looking up at Pamela and Roisin. They shrugged slightly, their eyes wide with sympathy. Obviously they didn't know what was wrong with him either.

We ate our meal in silence. And after that our desert came, not served by Ryan this time.

After the meal Pamela and Roisin stood up, "I suppose we'd better go." Pamela said gently, "It's getting late."

I nodded a bit, standing up to hug them before I let them go, watching as they left the restaurant.

Edward stood up, taking my hand silently and walking to the register, paying for our meal before he walked us out to the car.

We drove back to the hotel in silence and I bit the inside of my mouth as I watched him worriedly.

We didn't speak until we'd reached the hotel room, and even then it was me who spoke.

I shut the door of our room before I turned to face him, "What is it Edward?"

"What's what?"

"Don't act stupid. You know what I'm talking about." I sighed as I walked further into the room, standing across from him.

He stood with his back to me for a long moment before he turned to face me, "How long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How long did you date him for?" He asked, his jaw clenched.

I laughed, "Edward I never dated Ryan."

"Oh so you just slept with him then." He nodded, looking away from me as he laughed once.

"Excuse me? How dare you. I've never slept with him!"

"That's not what his thoughts were saying! He was picturing you... I... I can't even think about it."

"Edward I can't believe you're trusting someone's thoughts more than you are trusting me. I'm a virgin! I haven't slept with anyone!"

He let out a breath, shaking his head as he didn't speak.

"Fine." I shrugged, "Don't believe me then." I moved to walk around him and into the bathroom but he grabbed my arm, hauling me to him as he kissed me deeply, forcing the breath from my body.

"Edward..." I shook my head a little, trying to pull back from his kiss to speak.

"I'm sorry. He was picturing you in bed... What was I supposed to think? I'm jealous. I would've been jealous if you had of slept with him... I want you to myself..."

I sighed against him, shutting my eyes, "Edward you have me. I'm yours."

He moved gently, laying me down on the bed and hovering above me, "You mean that?"

I looked up at him, shaking my head, "Yes I mean it but Edward... We can't..."

"Why can't we?" He questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Because you don't want this... You want to be married first."

"I couldn't give two damns if we were married or not. I'm going to spend forever with you anyway, so what's the difference?"

I looked down, frowning slightly, "I love you... But I don't want us to do this just because I seen an old friend and you got jealous. I want it to be perfect."

He sighed, shutting his eyes and resting his head on my collarbone, "I know... I got jealous... But I've always felt like this. Encase you haven't noticed I can barely keep my hands off you."

I reached up to play with his hair, running my fingers through his bronze locks slowly, "I love you..." I said again.

He raised his head to look at me, "I love you too..."

I placed my free hand against his cheek, reaching to kiss him softly as I pulled him closer to me. His arms moved around my body and he deepened the kiss...

* * *

**Should Edward and Emily sleep together? REVIEW and tell me. Your votes will count towards my decision for the next chapter!**


End file.
